Increasingly, devices, machines, and the like, such as automobiles, light fixtures, and refrigerators, are becoming network-connected devices to allow for their management (such as by, e.g., turning a device on or off, adjusting power output, updating firmware or software, etc.). Such network-connected devices may be connected to any wired or wireless network of any type or size, including the Internet. The recent emergence of network-connected devices has resulted in a networked “web” of devices known as the “Internet of Things” (IoT). In order to among other things help manage household budgets, there is a need for a real-time ability to monitor and manage the usage of one or more household network-connected devices.